100 Caterpillars Attack
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Random one-shots based on ideas from reviewers. Never know what kind of pairings there could be. What could happen? Who could be eaten? Where they could go? Who they could visit? What kind of mayhem they could cause?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I've decided that I want to write one-shots. About whatever you want them to be about.**

**I want there to be 100 one-shots.**

**Just give me an idea of what you want the one shot to be about. And I'll write it for you.**

**Angel: She got this idea from another writer.**

**Me: Shh! They don't have to know that...**

**Iggy: You should write a story about me because i'm an iguana.**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Taran: RAWR!**

**Me: *throws bacon* shoo!**

**Okay! So tell me what you want to go on, who you want it to be about... And... that's it...**

**So... Go on. THINK  
**


	2. The Puddle

**Thank you ****blainesflames for the two great ideas. I would do the pokemon one, but since I've never played pokemon blue that would be a little hard. I have played pearl, if that helps.**

**So I'm doing your other idea. Max commits suicide after Fang left.**

**I'd never want it to really happen, but it was suggested so...**

**ITI: No one suggested a story about me *sobs***

**Me: No one likes you**

**NTW: Not true! I happen to love you Iggypoo! *Smooches*  
**

**

* * *

**I stared out the window.

He left me.

To protect us.

Maybe he thinks it'll keep us alive.

Well, I'm going to prove him wrong.

I can't live without him here. He keeps me strong. I'm falling apart with him gone.

I walked to the bathroom and sat on the floor.

I held up the razor that I had been questioning using days before. I could finally bring myself to do it.

Iggy would probably take over the Flock. He's be a better leader than me. And... Angel can help. They would be fine. No one needs me.

My hands shook as I dug the razor into my arm and ran it across. **(AN I don't know how this works, so bear with me)** The blood started coming at the first touch.

The pain overtook me. It got rid of all my other pain. All my other feelings dissipated. All because of this bright red substance running down my arm and dripping on the floor.

I let out a shaky laugh. Why was I laughing?

I took my other arm and did the same. The pain increased. I could feel myself getting lightheaded.

I watched the blood. It interested me.

Sure, I've seen blood one too many times, but this time, I actually wanted to see the blood. I wanted to see it stream down my arm and land on the floor, created a puddle. I wanted the blood to run out before someone had the chance to stop it. I wanted it to run out.

I wanted to die.

So much for keeping me safe, was my last thought before I fell into the still growing puddle.

The puddle of blood.

My blood.

* * *

**Gahh! Now, you guys have to listen to Let's Get Fucked Up And Die by Motion City Soundtrack.**

**R&R? and leave suggestions,**

**PWEASSSE  
**


	3. Transvestite Fang

**Thanks TheyCallMeHeartBreaker for the idea**

**Don't own.

* * *

**Fang ran the idea through his head. Everything was bound to go right.

Until he saw her. She was just sitting on the porch. Nothing different about her than any other day.

"Max?" He asked her.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

His heart froze. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes.

"D-do," Did he just stutter?"Do you... I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to... go out... see a movie... tonight?"

"You were wondering if I'd like to go see a movie tonight?"

He nodded.

"Sure. We have to round up the flock first."

"Max, I mean just you and... me."

"What about the Flock?"

"Iggy and Angel promised to watch them."

"Well, I guess I can't say no, then. Can I?"

Fang shrugged. He was afraid of what he might say if he opened him mouth.

"Sure. I'll go." She smiled.

He smirked back, gaining a bit of his confidence.

* * *

"What do I wear?" He asked Iggy.

"Isn't the girl supposed to be the one freaking out about what to wear?" Iggy asked, sounding bored. He was fiddling with Nudge's old alarm clock.

Nudge burst in. "I heard you were having trouble with what to wear!"

Iggy stood. "I take that as my cue to leave."

"Okay, Fang. You need black jeans and a black sweat shirt." She took that out of his closet. "Under that wear a black v-neck." She also too that from his closet.

"When Max gets cold, give her the sweatshirt."

"And black and white checkered Vans."She took than from his pile of shoes.

"My work here, is done." She bowed and exited.

"Weird girl," Fang muttered.

* * *

"Max, you ready to go?" Fang asked, knocking on Max's door.

She opened it.

She was wearing blue jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with a black tank-top.

"Yep."

They walked down the hallway in silence.

"Bye," They called to the rest of the Flock before jumping into the air.

"You look... nice," Fang said.

"Nice?"

"Uhm... yeah. Pretty... Not that you don't pretty every other day.. You do..." By then he was blushing like crazy.

"Uhm... Thanks... I think."

They flew in silence the rest of the way

"Here we are," Fang said, landing. Max landed right beside him.

"Yep."

"What do you wanna see?"

"(Insert random movie about zombies)."

Fang went up to the window and got two tickets.

Max went and got some popcorn and two things of Dr. Pepper.

"Lemme help you," Fang offered.

"Thanks."

"No probs." He smiled at her.

They got to the theater and sat down.

"Can I have my drink?" Max asked Fang.

"Sure." He picked up the drink and handed it to Max, but was bumped into by a fat old lady with no hair. The drink spilled all over Max. She jumped up.

"Shit! Crap. I'm so sorry."

"It's cool," She said wringing out her shirt.

Fang took off his sweatshirt.

"Here. You can put this on..."

She smiled, gratefully at him. "Thanks. I'm gunna go change." She stood up and walked out.

Fang put his head into his hands and groaned.

"Excuse me, boy," The old lady said.

"What?"

"No need to be rude. I was simply wondering why your hair is so long! I mistook you for a girl."

Fang shrugged.

The women whacked him with her purse before walking away, muttering about transvestites.

"Hey," Max said, sitting back down. "What happened?" She asked looking at Fang's expression.

"Creepy lady called me a transvestite."

Max giggled. "It's alright," she said, patting Fang's head.

* * *

The movie passed. Only good things happened during. Max got frightened and hid in Fang's chest.

Afterwards, they walked out, stopping to throw away their trash.

Somehow, they ended up holding hands.

Max smiled at Fang.

They stopped, looking in each others eyes. Both of them leaned in...

"Ouch," Max said rubbing her nose.

"Sorry," Fang muttered, looking down.

She lifted his head up.

"I know one way you can make it up to me."

* * *

**Was it crap? **

**Give me ideas...**

**PLEAAASSE  
**


	4. Problem's Arise

**Call Me Bitter suggested Day Of The Week Underwear.**

**

* * *

**This is bad, Nudge thought holding up the underwear.

The pink unicorns were skipping around the word Tuesday. It was Thursday, though. This would not work.

"MAX!" She screamed, digging through the drawer.

Max ran in, already in a fighting stance.

"What is it?"

"I can't find the Thursday underwear!"

Max lifted the waistband of her pants.

"Well, these are mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they have the birds flying because apparently I'm obsessed with birds. Flock meeting!" Max called.

The whole Flock gathered in the living room.

"We have an issue."

"Where's Nudge?" Angel asked.

"She is in her room. As to out problem, Nudge's Thursday underwear is missing."

Fang, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy all lifted their waistbands.

Fang spoke first. "These are mine. They have blood stains." He looked around. "Uh... Fake, of course."

Iggy was next. "Well... These are mine because I can feel all the bomb powder..."

Then, Gazzy. "These are mine. They smell rank!"

Finally, Angel."These are definitely mine. They have my plans for world domi- I mean... they're really glittery and have halos."

Max nodded.

Nudge came running down.

"I found them!"

"Where were they?"

"With my Thursday bra."

Max sighed. There no problems.

Fang gasped. "These aren't _my _Thursday socks!"

The Flock were very alarmed by the pink socks covered in Justin Bieber.

"They burnnnn!" Fang yelled throwing them.

"Hey!" Dylan said, appearing randomly, even though none of the books have happened and he wasn't even created yet... "Those are mine!" He grabbed the socks and disappearing in a puff of pink, glittery smoke.

"There we go. Problem solved," Max said, dusting invisible dust off her hands.

"What about my socks?" Fang asked.

"You're a big boy, wear Friday socks, I'll go out and get more tomorrow."

"NOOOOO"

* * *

**The end.**

**Suggest. R&R?  
**


	5. Man Fig

**Call Me Bitter gave two: Constipation and Figs. I'm combining them. AHH! And Toilet paper... And doughnuts  
**

**I would really appreciate suggestions. Suggestions= Cookies.**

**

* * *

**"Max!" Gazzy whined from the bathroom. He had been there for the past hour.

"What!"She called from where Iggy was attempting to teach her how to boil water. Key word: Attempting.

"I need your help!"

She sighed and went to the bathroom. She assumed he needed toilet paper so she grabbed a roll from the hall closet.

"I have toilet paper."

"Don't need. Toilet. Paper." At this point, he sounded like Edward Cullen **(AN Sorry for any of you that actually like Twilight)**

"What do you need?"

"Fiber!" I threw the toilet paper down! He didn't need toilet paper! What the hell!

"Toilet paper has fiber!"

"No. Need fibery stuffs."

Max groaned and stalked off.

Gazzy sensed, with his mighty Gazzy powers, that Max left him! Curse that scoundrel!

"FANNNNNNG!" Gazzy whined.

Fang stood from his emo corner and walked to the bathroom.

"What?" He asked in that badass way of his.

"I need fiber!"

"There's toilet paper right here..."

"I don't need toilet paper!"

"Oh." Fang sighed. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out...

A FIG!

"Gazzy, wanna fig?"

"No!" Gazzy cried. "That's what caused it all!"

Fang groaned, threw the fig on the ground and walked off.

"Iggy!" Gazzy called.

Unfortunately, Iggy was off being blind somewhere.

"NUDGE!"

"What! What! Oh! Gazzy! Why are you in the bathroom? Oh! A fig. Why is this fig out here? Gazzy do you want a fig?"

"No! NEED FIBER!"

Nudge sighed. "There's some toilet paper out here?"

"!"

"I have a doughnut. I don't want it because it smells funny."

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" Gazzy opened the door and grabbed the doughnut.

"YES! I AM NO LONGER CONSTIPATED!"

"Yay!" The other Flock members did a random dance.

"Oh!" Gazzy exclaimed. "A fig!"

"NOOOO!" Angel yelled, grabbing for the fig. She missed it, and Gazzy at the fig.

* * *

**Rarw.**

**R&R suggest  
**


	6. skool is kool

**i-am-a-sarcasm-abuser suggested to have the flock go to our school for a day (yes, we go to the same schooling facility.)**

**Here it is Mikaylaaaaaaa.**

**

* * *

**The Flock had settled once again in *censored(just so you can't find where I live*. They decided to go to school at *censored*. Since it was a middle school, only Fang, Iggy, Max and Nudge can go. But the author is making Nudge disappear from the story because she isn't old enough. So now, it's just Fang, Iggy and Max.

Anyway, they were all in the same classes. They also happened to be in the exact same classes as(other than extra curricular) Krista, Elli, Mikayla, Noah, Victoria,Jarrett and some other random people... OH! And Katie (she needs to loosen up).

Their first class was World History, but that was too confuddling so everyone called it Social Studies. They walked into the classroom, it was a tad chaotic. Mikayla and Victoria were sitting at Noah's desk (Victoria was, for some reason, calling Noah "Nosh".)

Fang decided to go talk to them. "Er. Hi," he said.

"HI! Oh ehm geee! I hung out with Rayne and it was so much fun! AHH! I had mucho fun! And Rayne kissed Matt again... He lurves her. Lurveeeee!"

"What the heck are you talking about this time?" Nosh asked.

"Mental institution!" Mikayla yelled, running to her desk. The others followed her lead.

Mr. Basista, a short, chubby man, came in. They learned about Historyish crap. Not much fun.

Before the bell rang, Victoria and Nico silently talked to each other. Nico was, finally, getting over Krista and found the need to annoy Victoria about things.

They all walked to the next class, Computer Tech. In this class, Iggy took Michael's seat next to Victoria.

"Hi," he said.

"Hola!"

"What do we learn here?"

"Err. About pedophiles and internet safety. All that jazz."

"Cool. I met a pedo once."

"Those were the days."

Victoria suddenly felt the need to change her computer backround the handsome Mr. Christofer Drew. Sexy...

"Attention!" Mrs. Barbour yelled. "Come to the front." Everyone wheeled their chairs to the front.

Mrs, Barbour talked about how old men only wanted one thing from children. At times, she randomly yelled shut up, when no one was talking.

They went back to their computer. Victoria searched pictures of mustaches and drew them on a piece of paper. She gave it to Iggy as the bell rang.

"What's next?" Fang asked Victoria.

"Math. I hate Mrs. Flaviano. Blech."

"Ah."

"Yeah." Victoria skipped and caught up with Nosh. (She likes him)

Everyone got to their math class. In this class, Victoria sits in front of Nosh. Since there wasn't any room, Mrs. Flaviano had Max pull up a chair to Victoria's desk.

"I'm Max."

"Victoria!"

"You're pretty."

"Eh."

"So."

"Yeah."

"You like Noah?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Katie told me."

"Katie? Mama Katie! This is a scandal! When Grandma Sarah hears about this!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." That's how the rest of the class went. Mrs. Flaviano didn't teach them anything. Just gave them work to do and went to the back where she was probably eating a gnome.

The work looked like this

7hwdwdh-ndfwd8ew=uhwq89dw.

Just. Like. That.

The bell rang, signaling halls were packed with Seventh, some sixth, graders heading to the cafeteria where they serve inedible oddly colored crap. The flock ate a lot of it, yadda yadda yadda. Victoria and Courtney talked about Courtney's twin Katie... Blah blah blah.

Then, it was time for Science. Life science.

And then Victoria got tired of typing, made everyone die and started her homework.

The end

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
